


Oh, That Giant Wall

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Series: The Head of the Manga Club and His Works [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Churros, England - Freeform, Hetalia, Humor, ItaAme, Italy/America, Japan, M/M, Parody, Slightly Perverted North Italy, Yaoi, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas a lovely day in May, and America was doing a dare given to him by Denmark. Though the way he's 'doing the dare' is quite peculiar, and attracts the attention of a certain Italian and his 'big thing' hidden in his pants. Sadly, America's as blunt as ever, and North Italy might not get any relief. Meanwhile, Denmark and Spain talk about churros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, That Giant Wall

Twas a lovely day in the month of May.

America was trying to move a giant wall —a dare given to him the previous day by Denmark— with little success. In his conquest to move the wall, he didn't notice the  _inappropriate_ position he was in. One that  _clearly_ sent out a _certain_ message to onlookers. One of those onlookers was North Italy, who, like the American nation, was wearing non-formal clothes. When North Italy had seen the American in that position, he had to stop blood from rushing straight to his groin.

 _Keep calm._ The Italian told himself. Though it was hard, especially because of the noises America was making as he did the strange action of pushing a wall.

"U-uh.. H-hah...! Oh, come on! Move!" America said, pushing the wall with all his might. Anyone who caught a bit of his words would have blushed crimson, and try their best to avoid the source of it. North Italy, however, didn't think he could keep his 'beast' in his pants any longer, and tried to come up with a way to seduce America.

"Ciao Alfred!" he said in his normal, friendly tone.

"Um, hey Feliciano," Alfred replied, still pushing the wall. "What's up?" the taller nation asked.

"Oh, nothing much." the Italian said. _Except that you've made me aroused,'_ he added to himself.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano asked. The two reasons for this question were: One, was America trying that hard to get laid? And two, he was curious as to why America would choose this method.

"Den," Alfred started out, then mental hitting himself for almost using the 'nation name'. "I mean Mathias, gave me a dare yesterday," he paused to wipe the sweat from his face, "And knowing Mathias, he'd probably try and make sure I did the dare. So, here I am." the American finished explaining, going back to pushing the wall.

"I can help." North Italy offered innocently. His intentions, however weren't  _innocent_  in any way. No, they were so perverted that they would have made 'Big Brother' France proud.

"Nah, I don't want to bore you." America replied, not knowing how much of his reply was a cockblock to the Italian nation.

"It's okay! I don't mind  _helping,_ and besides, Mathias won't have to know." the shorter nation said, faking a cute giggle.

"Well, okay. I guess I could use some help," America replied, taking his position to push the wall. "Do ya think you could, I don't know, push me, so that somehow, it would be easier for me to push the wall?" America asked, somehow so dense, that he didn't realize what position he and Italy would be in.

"Sure!" the Italian said eagerly. Who the hell wouldn't be eager to be in such a position as that? Taking his place behind the American, North Italy began pushing the American's backside, who in turn, tried to push the wall. While helping the American, Italy tried really hard to resist the urge to start humping the blonde haired nation. Though, he couldn't stop himself from feeling up the taller male.

"U-uh... F-felici."

"Sí?"

"What are you doing?" America asked, making North Italy quickly take his hands away from the younger nation.

"Um, what do you mean, Alfred?" Feliciano asked in a fake innocent voice. Inwardly, he was baffled. How could one person be so blunt?

"I mean 'why were you trying to tickle me?'" America asked, making the Italian want to 'face-palm' like his German friend. The question went unanswered as Alfred once again, began to do his in-a-way, erotic display of moving a giant wall. It only took five long and agonizing minutes for Italy to snap, his perverted desires now taking control of the situation.

"Alfred, you blunt bastardo!" Italy cursed, getting raised eyebrows from bystanders and America. "Acting all innocent! Getting me hard in public!" a comment which many blushed at. "Now, you're going to pay!" Italy finished, dragging the younger nation (with surprising strength) back to the hotel, so they could  _relieve_ their  _problems_  together.

"Felici wait! Felici what are you talking about!" America exclaimed, slightly confused and overall, embarrassed at the fact that Italy was now dragging him off somewhere. He was also worried because they never even finished moving the wall!

Though, now the wall was the least of the rest of the bystanders' problems. Now, they only had to worry about the extremely loud and erotic noises coming from the World Peace Hotel.

Just great...

However, hours later, Denmark came waltzing up to the spot where America had been pushing the wall, —along with the _help_ of North Italy— and became puzzled when he saw that the wall was still there, but America wasn't.

 _I wonder what happened to him_. the Dane mused to himself, his troubles forgotten with the help of the nearest street vendor —who happened to be Spain— who was selling churros. He brought two, and gave one to Spain, who happily accepted it. The two then decided to visit the nearby park, where they engaged in a conversation about churros and the other countries.

_Fin........?_

++

"Despite my better judgement, Kiku.........this manga-doujinshi— _whatever it's bloody called_ —isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Really, Arthur-san?" the Japanese male replied, a bit surprised.

"Yes," the Brit replied. "Though............I have one question."

"What is it, Arthur-san?"

"Why do the characters in this thing _look so much like Alfred and Feliciano_. Why do they have their _same names_ , huh?"

The Japanese teen only chuckled darkly. "You shall know in due time, Arthur-san. _Everyone_ shall know in due time."

The Brit could only stare at the shorter male with eyes wide, as he helplessly watched as Kiku began working on yet another manga-doujinshi—"Oh bollocks.....just whatever the bloody hell it is!"

Arthur could only hope, he wasn't next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam-Chan: A long while ago, I decided that there wasn't enough ItaAme, and made this on Fanfiction. Though, I decided I might as well post it here. I hope you guys enjoyed it—just as much as I enjoyed writing it, perhaps?


End file.
